nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Silver the Hedgehog
Silver the Hedgehog is a supporting character who appears in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' franchise. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog who shares physical similarities to the two other well-known hedgehogs of the series, Sonic and Shadow. Said to have been born and raised in a dark and devastated future, despite his bleak background Silver constantly tries to maintain a good and optimistic view of life, and is fuelled by his dreams of establishing world peace and justice - sharing similar principles to Sonic. His trademark attributes are his pyschokinesis skills which enable him to manipulate matter through the power of his mind. Throughout all the games released on a Nintendo console he has featured in, Silver has only made a minor mark in the games' storylines and plots, serving as just another one of Sonic's wide supporting cast of friends and allies. He has also featured throughout the Mario & Sonic series as a playable character. It is worth noting that throughout the ''Mario & Sonic'' series, Silver has embarked upon an unlikely but close friendship with Yoshi, a character from the ''Mario'' franchise. His primary friends in his homegrown series though are Shadow and Blaze - who also hails from another dimension. Description Silver takes upon the form of an anthropomorphic 3'3 ft hedgehog, with a similar build to the aforementioned hedgehogs, Sonic and Shadow - like them, he has a set of sharp quills sticking out from his scalp. His fur colour is in a shade of greyish white, much like the metal silver which his name had been derived from; he also has a thick pocket of white chest hair on his upper torso. Silver also has yellow eyes and a bit of natural white skin on parts of his face. For his attire, like the majority of Sonic characters Silver does not wear a costume; instead he wears a pair of thick gold wristbands and bracelets, each embellished with a turquoise line running in the centre. He also wears a pair of high-cut boots that are split into black and white stripes, with a block of darker turquoise at the front. To round off his look, Silver dons a pair of white gloves marked with turquoise circles that symbolise his pyschokinetic abilties. ''Mario & Sonic'' series ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games '' '' Silver was added to the Winter Olympic Games as part of the four new additions to the established cast, along with Donkey Kong, Bowser Jr., and Metal Sonic. Silver is set in the skill category. His special abilities that are utilised in dream events are ''Levitate for the Wii version, and Teleport Dash ''in the ''DS counterpart. '' '' In the DS version of the game, just as with every character Silver makes an appearance in the Adventure Mode. He features twice throughout the adventure with his friend Blaze at Polastraits and Cubyrinth, where the pair have to be defeated on both missions. After the second defeat both characters will join Mario and Sonic's crew; Silver is needed at Cubyrinth where has to use his pyschokinesis skills to freeze a barrage of Roboballs that prevent access to a thin passage in the centre of the maze, where a required treasure chest is located. ''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games As with all the characters from the Winter Olympics, Silver is again available as a playable skill-type character in the Wii version of the game. As is customary with the Olympic series, Silver is able to bring his pyschokinesis skills to life in the dream events where every character can use their special abilities. That said, things shake up for the ''3DS version of the game which boasts completely different gameplay styles and mechanics, along with character categories. Silver is featured in the new 'Challengers' category together with Shadow, Bowser Jr. and Yoshi. '' '' Such categories become relevant during the handheld-exlcusive story mode, where the characters of each category interact with each other throughout the cutscenes. During the story, Silver is seen walking with his friend Shadow at the Tower Bridge enveloped in thick orange fog. They later meet up with Yoshi as they discuss what they can do about the artificial fog covering the city, which they discover has been caused by a fog-emitting machine. ''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games The next winter game maintains the same cast of characters from the previous editions, with Silver's role as a skill character more-or-less unchanged. Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games Silver again features in the next installment of the Olympic Games, which itself has seen the reintroduction of a 3DS port after the previous Sochi game was exclusive on the Wii U. In the 3DS port of the game, which boasts similar gameplay mechanics of the London 2012 Olympic Games but simplifies it even further, Silver is still featured but he can only be played at his two specialist events, 110m hurdles and archery. Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 '' '' In the sixth installation of the Olympic Games, held at Tokyo, Silver is again featured. The latest game to come yet introduces a new, aesthetic gimmick in which every character will be realistically dressed in appropriate clothing for each event. One example depicts Silver wearing a turquoise vest. [[Super Smash Bros. (series)|''Super Smash Bros. series]] ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl Silver makes a cameo appearance, as a collectable trophy. There is also a sticker of him available, which can be used by Sonic to increase his own power by 49+. :''A hedgehog who travelled back in time to defeat the Iblis Trigger and therefore alter the future. Silver has a positive attitude and a strong sense of justice. He has telekinetic powers that allow him to control physical objects, including abilities to freeze or shock enemies, which he uses to fight for peace and justice. :Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Once again, Silver is featured as a collectable tropy in both versions of this iteration of Super Smash Bros. :''Silver the Hedgehog comes from the future— from a world that seems to have been laid to waste. He manipulated space-time to travel to the present where he meets Sonic and friends, and now he's putting his telekinetic talents to use in an effort to save the future world he calls home. :Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) (11/06) :Sonic Generations (11/2011) ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Silver is introduced as a support-class spirit which Sonic can use. When activated, Silver as a spirit unleashes a black hole behind the opponent and distracts them, making them more vulnerable to offensive items. In addition, the spirit also extra power to the throwing and grabbing attacks. [[Sonic the Hedgehog (series)|''Sonic series]] ''Sonic and the Secret Rings Silver makes a cameo appearance as a playable character in the multiplayer Party Mode, which is a collection of various party minigames akin to the [[Mario Party (series)|''Mario Party series]]. To unlock him, the player has to collect 87 Fire Souls throughout the stages in the adventure gameplay. ''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity Silver is introduced as an unlockable character in this racing spin-off game, and is made available upon completion of the Babylon story mode. Sonic and the Black Knight Silver again makes a minor cameo appearance as a playable character in the multiplayer battle, with no inclusion in the main storyline. This time, as with the other Sonic characters he appears as a medieval doppelganger called Sir Galahad. Sonic Colors Silver features once again as a cameo figure in the game, though in the DS port only. He is first encountered in Sweet Mountain planet where he tells Sonic he has found a "fun ride", which if accepted will take Sonic on a mission to rescue 25 wisps in the stage. Sonic Forces Silver appears as part of a rag-tag band consisting of all of Sonic's allies, as they undertake a huge mission to rebel against Dr. Eggman's conquest of the planet and rescue the captured Sonic. Team Sonic Racing Silver is a playable character in this third installation of the ''Sonic Racing series. Trivia *Silver was proposed to be included in the first Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games that kickstarted the series, but was dropped at the late stage of development amongst others. *Silver was first created in 2006 as one of the major characters of the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) video game that wasn't released on a Nintendo console. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Third party characters